Lizzie McGuire Meets Little Gordo
by Dutchman
Summary: After a disappointing evening with Ethan, Lizzie finds what she was looking for with her best friend. Teenage curiosity leads to more. Lemon.


Don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show. They belong to Disney. This fic is just for fun, not for profit. Not for those under 18.

**Lizzie McGuire Meets Little Gordo**

Ethan's party was a bore. Lizzie had gone up to his parent's bedroom with him and fooled around but she left feeling used. Ethan was obviously just interested in his own pleasure since as soon as Lizzie finished giving him a hand job he zipped up his pants and headed back to the party. Not what she wanted from a lover. After Ethan left the room she put her bra back on and pulled up the top of her dress, then walked down the stairs and out the door, an angry look on her face.

Gordo was seated on one of the sofas feeling sorry for himself. Since he first realized girls didn't have cooties he had a crush on Lizzie. Every time he watched her with Ethan or one of the other hot guys it made him sad. As much as he wanted to, he could never bring himself to tell her how he felt. Gordo saw her go and followed her. "If that bastard Ethan did any thing to Lizzie I will get him back if it's the last thing I do" he thought to himself as he ran after her. "Wait up," he called.

Lizzie stopped and waited for Gordo to catch up. "What happened," he panted as he reached her.

"Oh Gordo," she cried. "Ethan is such a dork. I can't believe I ever wanted to spend time with him."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Gordo asked anxiously.

"No, nothing like that," Lizzie replied. "It's just that I've been crushing on him for so long then when I finally get him to pay some attention to me I find out he's nothing but a self centered jerk. I feel sooooo stupid."

"Don't worry about it, Lizzie. You've still got me!" Gordo said making sure he sounded only half serious.

Lizzie threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. Gordo experienced the reaction of a normal teenage boy, becoming instantly hard. We're just the right size for each other Lizzie giggled to herself as she felt him grow through her dress and press against her crotch.

"Oh Gordo," she exclaimed. "You are the best friend I could ever have" As she said this the little voice in her head reminded her of something her mom said recently about her and Lizzie's dad.

"Lizzie," her mom had said, "your father and I were friends for years before we became lovers. It doesn't matter what the guy looks like or how popular he is. All that matters is that you are best friends. Best friends always make the best lovers."

Lizzie began slowly grinding herself against Gordo's pants watching his reaction. His eyes showed surprise, but he said nothing. Experimentally, he moved his hands down Lizzie's back until they covered her butt and pulled her closer. Lizzie smiled as she felt him press himself into her. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek

"What's that for," Gordo asked.

"For being my best friend," Lizzie replied.

"In that case ….." Gordo said, then leaned his head forward to return Lizzie's cheek kiss. Lizzie sensed the movement and turned her head slightly so instead of her cheek, he kissed her on the lips. Gordo was frozen for a few seconds, time Lizzie used to put her hands behind his head and hold him gently against her lips. She parted her lips and let her tongue began to probe Gordo's mouth. A flabbergasted Gordo opened his lips to permit her entry.

As they kissed Gordo tightened his grip on Lizzie's butt and began pushing himself against her. Lizzie responded in kind, grinding herself against Gordo's hardness. They broke the kiss, but Gordo continued to hold Lizzie against him.

"My room, through the window, 10 minutes," Lizzie whispered in his ear. Gordo seemed in a daze and Lizzie giggled "Gordo, you have to let me go for now. Mom said be home by 11 and it's almost that now."

Gordo let go of Lizzie and she gave him another quick peck on the cheek and headed for home. Lizzie rushed into the house, said, "Hi, I'm home," to her mother, and headed upstairs to her room.

Gordo made a quick stop at home, replacing his suit with a loose shirt and jeans. Then he hurried to Lizzie's house and, looking around to see that nobody was watching, climbed the tree to her window.

Inside, Lizzie had turned on her stereo as she always did and proceeded to get out of her party clothes. She was hanging her dress in the closet when Gordo appeared at the window. Wise man that he was Gordo waited to announce himself, watching as Lizzie removed her bra and pulled a t-shirt over her head. He wondered silently if she knew he often sat in this same tree watching her change at night. A couple times he had even seen her fingers exploring the secret place between her legs. Gordo waited after she had pulled on a pair of shorts for his boner to go down, then tapped gently on the window.

Lizzie opened the window and Gordo quickly climbed in. She threw her arms around him and this time he started the kiss. He was acutely aware of her hard nipples pushing against his chest through the two thin layers of material, and the shorts she wore gave him a good feel of her firm butt as he pulled her close. As their tongue met, Lizzie could feel Gordo getting hard between her legs and inwardly smiled to herself as she pushed her body against him.

Slowly Lizzie backed toward her bed, pulling Gordo with her. When she reached the edge of the bed, she sat down then lay back and pulled Gordo on top of her. The time spent earlier with Ethan had left her hungry for more and Gordo was here to take care of her. Her legs were spread and Gordo was no longer trying to disguise his dry humping of her crotch. Lizzie relaxed to enjoy the excitement of his hardness rubbing against her through the thin fabric of her shorts and panties. Her mind wandered to thoughts of what might happen if they weren't there.

Gordo felt a familiar tingling begin in his crotch. Since he didn't want to make a mess in his pants, he rolled off Lizzie and lay beside her. Lizzie got up on one elbow and looked into his eyes. His right hand was wandering up her back, pushing the t-shirt up as it went. Lizzie didn't seem to mind, so Gordo rolled on his side and let his other hand begin wandering up from her exposed belly button. Lizzie didn't even try to stop him when he pushed the t-shirt up to expose her firm breasts. Gordo looked at her longingly. Unspoken desire passed between them. Lizzie nodded her head and leaned over placing her nipple in Gordo's mouth. Gordo sucked eagerly on the firm nipple and let his hand wander to her other breast, feeling its smooth firmness and teasing the nipple with his fingers.

Lizzie opened Gordo's shirt and began running her fingers over his bare chest and stomach. She wondered why this was so much different with Gordo. She had made out with Ethan a couple times and let him feel her up but it was nothing like what she felt here with Gordo. She could feel the dampness between her legs and knew that Gordo was really getting her excited. She thought about putting her hand in her pants like she did so often at night, but instead reached down and slipped her hand under the waistband of Gordo's pants. She pushed down until she felt his manhood and teased it with her finger. Gordo began to breath rapidly as he continued fondling and sucking her breasts.

In moment of boldness Lizzie pulled her hand out of Gordo's pants and reached for his zipper. As she started to pull it down, Gordo released her breast saying "Lizzie, Lizzie," as he often did when her actions baffled him.

"I want to meet Little Gordo," Lizzie giggled as she pulled the zipper down and reached inside. After just a little fumbling, Little Gordo poked his head out and stood proudly before her. Curious, Lizzie shifted on the bed to get a better look, depriving Gordo of her breasts. His initial disappointment quickly vanished when Lizzie wrapped her hand around his hardness and began exploring him with her fingers.

"Ohhhhh, you better stop that Lizzie or you're gonna make a mess," Gordo exclaimed as her busy fingers worked him toward ecstasy.

Lizzie stopped and smiled. "Oh yes we are, but lets get you out of your pants so we don't get it on them." She proceeded to unfasten his belt and unsnap his jeans, then got off the bed, removed his shoes, and pulled his jeans and boxers off. Before returning to the bed she pulled her t-shirt over her head while Gordo sat up and removed his shirt. Lizzie then positioned herself so she could inspect his package and resumed slowly stroking him. As she stroked with one hand, she let her free hand wander over his balls, gently tickling them and playing in the kinky hair at the base of his erection. Gordo began breathing rapidly. Lizzie felt his muscles tense, and then he exploded. The gooey white stuff fascinated Lizzie as it shot straight up in the air and fell back on his stomach. After a half dozen good squirts, he began to soften. Lizzie took some of the sticky cream on her fingers, sniffed it, and put a little on her tongue. Kinda salty, she thought, but not too bad.

Gordo was completely relaxed and drifted into a half sleep. Lizzie sat there watching him, looking at his naked body. No athlete, Gordo, but not ugly she thought. And he certainly has enough of a package to satisfy a girl. Comparing the response of Gordo and Little Gordo with her experience earlier in the evening she realized this made her feel wonderful, while Ethan had been depressing. Again she thought of what her mom had said. She and Gordo had been friends forever. Right then she made her decision. There were things she had hoped to try with Ethan at the party, but now she knew she wanted to try them with Gordo.

Gordo stirred, reached over, and pulled her close. Lizzie snuggled into his arms, their bare chests touching, and gently kissed him. "How long can you stay?" she whispered.

"My parents don't know I went out," he replied. "I don't have to be anywhere 'til noon tomorrow." Lizzie smiled and sat up. Reaching for her clock radio, she set the alarm for 10:30, and snuggled up against Gordo once more.

"You remember the scene in Victoria's bedroom in American Pie?" she asked.

"The one where Jason had the book and got down between her legs?" Gordo inquired.

Lizzie giggled. "What do you think he was doing down there? Think you would want to do that to me?"

Gordo's face took on the expression he always had when pondering a serious question. Then he replied, "Never would I want to do anything TO you. I would love to do that and other things FOR your or WITH you, but never TO you."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

"TO you means I do it because I want to and don't really care if you like it or not. FOR and WITH mean I do it because we both want to."

The little voice in Lizzie's head started in "Oh – my – God – he loves me."

"Gordo," she asked shyly, "would you do that for me?"

"You know I will do anything for you," he replied.

Lizzie giggled as she lifted her butt off the bed, making it easy for Gordo to pull her shorts and panties down. Then she spread her legs and smiled as he put his face between her legs and began kissing her secret places. Gordo concentrated his efforts around her opening.

While it felt good, Lizzie knew it could be lots better. "Try your tongue, lover," she whispered as she put a finger on her the spot she loved to rub, "Start here and lick up and down."

Never one to turn down good advice, Gordo began licking up and down, paying special attention to spot where she told him to start. For variety he poked the tip of his tongue into her and massaged her with his finger. Placing her hands on the back of his head, she held him tight to her and began pushing up against his probing tongue. Her little voice told her "this is sooo much better than my fingers why have we waited so long." Her breathing became rapid as she felt herself approach the peak. Then she was there. It was nothing like she had ever experienced. She pushed against Gordo's tongue one last time and felt her body relax completely.

Gordo raised his head and looked at her. With the affectation of an English butler he asked, "I trust Madam found my services satisfactory?"

"Mmmmmmm," Lizzie responded. "Come up here and cuddle with me?" Gordo did.

After a few minutes, Lizzie's hand wandered down between Gordo's legs. "Oh my," she exclaimed as she grasped his rigid manhood, "we have to do something about this." No way was he expecting what came next. Holding his manhood in her hand, Lizzie swung a leg over him so she was straddling his body and guided him toward her opening. The tip poked into her and Gordo gasped "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie we shouldn't."

Her response was to smile and continue to lower herself until Little Gordo hit her cherry. Taking a deep breath she rose up a little then pushed her body down, felt a stabbing pain then looked down between her legs to see all of Little Gordo vanish up inside her. She leaned forward so her breasts were over Gordo's face and he began eagerly sucking the right nipple while she relaxed on his hardness, getting used to the feeling. It only took a few minutes until Lizzie began tentatively moving up and down. There was a little discomfort at first, but as her muscles relaxed he began to move more easily in and out of her secret place. As their excitement mounted, Gordo began pushing up as Lizzie lowered herself to get Little Gordo as far inside her as possible.

Their previous activities had taken the sense of urgency from their love making, so it took several minutes of gentle rocking and probing before the full force of teenage lust overcame them. When it did, Gordo urged Lizzie onto her back and began to thrust into her hot body with abandon. Lizzie locked her legs behind his holding him deep inside her. As he felt the familiar tingling begin, Gordo panted. "Lizzie you gotta let go with your legs so I can pull out." Lizzie just smiled at him and humped back against his thrusts even harder. "Lizzie let me pull out it's gonna happen," Gordo urged. Lizzie smiled up at him and shook her head, waiting for Gordo to explode, sending her into an orgasm that made the one she just experienced from his tongue seem like a little tickle.

The little voice in Lizzie's head went "this is awesome why have we waited so long to try it?" The only sound that escaped her mouth was little squeals of pleasure as she felt Gordo empty himself deep inside her. Gordo kept thrusting inside her until he was completely drained then softened and slipped out.

Glancing down at her bed, Gordo put on his serious face, saying, "Lizzie, I think you better change your sheets."

"Mmmmm," replied Lizzie. "I will have to hide them from Mom, but I'm not gonna wash them. I think I'll keep them to show to our daughters!"

'Daughters?' thought Gordo as she giggled and snuggled up close to him. 'Very interesting.' Soon both were sleeping soundly.

The clock radio went off at 10:30 waking the two young lovers. For a moment Gordo forgot where he was. Then he realized Lizzie was naked, snuggling up against him with her arm and leg draped across his body. He turned an kissed her gently. "I think I love you, Lizzie McGuire," he whispered.

"I think I love you too, David Gordon," Lizzie whispered back. As they kissed and fondled each other the words "Baby love me one more time" came from the radio. Taking his cue from the music, Gordo slipped into Lizzie and they enjoyed one more round of lovemaking. As Gordo approached his climax, Lizzie whispered in his ear "We should practice this a lot so when time comes we'll know how to make a baby." Just the thought of having a baby with Lizzie sent Gordo over the top. As he exploded inside she humped up against him as she too went into the throes of orgasm.

As much as they tried to be quiet, the noises coming from Lizzie's room reached her mother's ear. While the two teenagers relaxed on the bed in each other's arms, Lizzie's mom silently opened the door and peeked in. Seeing her daughter and Gordo naked and locked in what was obviously a lovers embrace she turned to her husband and whispered, " I wonder what took them so long?" Then she silently closed the door. Sam and his wife they returned to their bedroom intending to relive a few moments of their own teenage years.

Meanwhile Gordo dressed and slipped out Lizzie's window, silently saying farewell to his perch in the tree where he had watched her and masturbated since they were 12. After he left, Lizzie picked up the phone, dialed Miranda's number and when her friend answered said breathlessly, "Miranda you will never guess what happened after Ethan's party last night!"


End file.
